Losing
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: Ciel wasn't one for losing. No, he had his knight, the one who always won the game for him. But Ciel's knight couldn't win this one for him. And Ciel had already lost. Was Sebastian allowed to 'mess around' and flirt with whomever crosses his path while Ciel dutifully stayed faithful? SebaCiel. CielSeba. Rated T for safety.


**Tralala, here's a sad little SebaCiel fic for you all! I really hope you like it! I've spent **_**hours**_** on it, and typed it all up on my phone! Don't worry, it'll have a happy ending, though!**

**xoxo**

Ciel wasn't one for losing. No, he had his knight, the one who always won the game for him. But Ciel's knight couldn't win this one for him. And Ciel had already lost.

**xoxo**

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the red-haired reaper clinging to the end of his tailcoat. He sighed, "Just once, and then you leave, right?"

Grell popped right up and spun around, using the demon's shoulders as a pivot point, "Oh, yes, of course, my Bassy!"

"Very well then. But I _will_ hold you to your promise to leave immediately." With that, Sebastian caught the spinning reaper by his waist and pulled him in close.

"Oh, Bassy~" Grell said seductively, playfully tugging at Sebastian's shirt collar, "You know I like when a man takes the-" His statement was cut short by Sebastian's lips meeting his. Green eyes widened momentarily before closing in utter bliss.

Their kiss only lasted a moment, but for Grell, it felt like years.

Sebastian leaned in again, brushing his mouth against the other's ear, "And if any of this reaches the ears of the young master, it is your head I'll be after," he whispered, flashing one of his famous 'I'll kill you' smiles. Grell, too stunned by what had happened, merely nodded his understanding.

But it was too late for that. The young Ciel Phantomhive was hiding behind the door as this went on and he had heard and seen what he thought was everything. His breaths came out uncontrollable and ragged. His heart thudded against his chest painfully, _'But... Sebastian...'_ He thought to himself, _'You said... That you loved _me.'

**xoxo**

Ciel stood outside the building where Sebastian was with... well, Ciel what thought was a nun, simply listening to the... sounds... coming from inside, pretending not to care. Grell, on the other hand, didn't mind if anyone thought he cared; he was already threatening that terrible excuse for an innocent nun.

Though his demeanor said different, simply listening to what was going on inside hurt Ciel more than he cared to admit, even to himself. Sebastian had always said that he was Ciel's, both in contract, and in heart. Ciel had been a fool to believe him. Sebastian never cared about him, nor could he ever. The demon only cared about his soul and, while he couldn't have that, his body.

The young earl, once upon a time, had promised Sebastian something. Ciel had promised that his body, heart and soul would forever belong to him. But what about Sebastian? Was he allowed to 'mess around' with whomever crosses his path while Ciel dutifully stayed faithful?

The young, brokenhearted boy resolved then and there to sever all emotional ties with his butler. It was wrong anyways. Two males, one an underage noble and one a demonic butler.

Inside, Sebastian was on the verge of begging her to quiet down. The _last_ thing he wanted was _his_ young master convincing himself that Sebastian didn't love him. Oh well. They really did need this information, and quick, Sebastian was worried the whole 'religious cult' thing would somehow hurt Ciel, either physically or mentally.

He'd make it up to Ciel once they got home.

**xoxo**

Knocking lightly, just as he always does, Sebastian entered his young master's study with his usual, polite, "Young master? It's rather late; I believe it's time for you to-" The butler was cut off as he walked in noticed Ciel wasn't in his study. He shrugged and went to go check in the library.

On his way there, Sebastian passed the young earl's bedroom. The door was closed, as it should be, but the demon's highly trained ears heard a voice coming from inside. He paused, mid-step, as Finny walked out, waving to someone inside and smiling.

"Finny?" Sebastian looked at him, confused, "What were you doing in there?"

The blonde jumped and spun around, "Oh! Mr. Sebastian! You see, I was putting the young master to bed!" He nodded enthusiastically, "He said he couldn't find you, and that he was tired! So I helped him!" He beamed proudly.

Something in Sebastian clicked out of place, putting Ciel to bed was _his_ job, _his_ time with the young master. But he tried not to let it show. "I am sure your other duties were taken care of, then?" he asked coldly, though he was mildly sure he already knew the answer.

"Oh, um..." Finny wrung his hands, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Before he could say anything else, Sebastian smiled, "Perhaps you'd like to finish those, it's rather late."

The gardener stood shocked for a moment, since when did the butler let anyone off that easily? Mentally shaking his head, he decided to forget about it and scurry off, hollering, 'Of course, Mr. Sebastian, sir! Right away!' over his shoulder.

When he was out of hearing range (for a human anyways), Sebastian knocked on his young lord's door quietly, "Ciel? May I come in?"

No response came. And if there were any, no matter how quiet, Sebastian would have heard it. He did, however, hear a small rustle of sheets, a slight movement of blankets, indicating Ciel truly was in there. "Ciel? Young Master? May I come in?" he repeated. Again, his request was ignored.

Sebastian had no choice but to leave.

**xoxo**

The next morning, Sebastian was a little too excited to wake Ciel. He went into the young earl's room a little too early, but not early enough to make too big of a difference. He really wanted to know why he had had Finny put him to bed last night instead of calling for him like he normally does.

He was immediately kicked out.

Sebastian had walked in, noticed Ciel was already awake, and was kicked out.

He hadn't even said anything.

Sure, Ciel had tried to send him away before, wanting to get more sleep is normal for a teenager, but he knew he had to get dressed and ready for the day and to do it himself would be a lot more effort than getting Sebastian to do it. But for him to use their binding contract and _order_ Sebastian away had never happened before. And for him to wake up, on his own, and get dressed, on his own, and brush his teeth, on his own, and to do all this stuff _on his own_ and _still_ send Sebastian away didn't make _any _sense. At least to a demon.

Just that moment, the door to the master's bedroom opened and Ciel walked out. He didn't look at Sebastian, nor did he even acknowledge him in any way as he brushed past, leading himself to his study.

"Young master? What about breakfast?" Sebastian started following his master, still wanting to talk to him.

Ciel paused in his steps but didn't turn around before speaking, "Ah, yes. Have Bard bring it to me in my study. I've a lot to do today."

"But, my lord, I must speak to you about-"

He was interrupted by Ciel's drawling tone, cold and emotionless, "Must I make everything an order?"

"No... my lord."


End file.
